


Big Rigs: Out Of This Universe Racing

by Chuffed_About_Bepis



Category: Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 18 wheels of FUN, Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), amethyst deserves something fun like this, semi truck tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuffed_About_Bepis/pseuds/Chuffed_About_Bepis
Summary: Amethyst steals an 18-wheeler. This is just for fun and probably has lots of mistakes in it. Enjoy it!





	Big Rigs: Out Of This Universe Racing

Amethyst sighed, realizing that she had no way to get home from the gas station just down the coast from Beach City besides walking all the way back. She _really_ didn't feel like walking all the way back. Walking was boring and strenuous and she really didn't want to deal with that kind of stuff. Noticing a poorly made disused, strangely unrealistic, and dare i say digital and low poly looking semi truck across the street from the gas station among other disused cars, she made her way across the highway.  
Cars passed by, and she would move carefully to avoid being hit, having learned her lesson about approaching hard objects at high speeds from the cliff incident. After she had reached the other side of the road, she went over to the truck and tried to pull open the door. The door was locked, but she noticed that the cabin didn't have any windows or a windshield and she slipped in through the empty window. Righting herself in position to drive she noticed that the keys were still in the ignition and the dashboard's meters looked bizarre and wrong. This truck's speedometer went up to negative light-speed and beyond, and the fuel gauge didn't have an empty sign, just a circle that never ended. She also noticed that she began to look strangely digital and low-poly herself, and immediately jumped out of the cabin windows before making sure that she wasn't permanently changed by going into the mysterious 18 wheeler. She looked all over her body and couldn't find any signs of the digital, low-poly appearance that afflicted her when she was in the cabin of the vehicle. Reassured by this she got back into the cabin of the truck and noticed herself changing as she passed between the outside and inside of the cabin. She laughed as she moved in and out of the semi watching herself change between low-poly and her real appearance, shape-shifting a little to see if that was also effected, which it was. After her fun with getting in and out of the car was over she decided that it was time to get going back home so that she could show Steven her weird new ride. She shifted into reverse, started driving and was amazed by the speeds she was getting. 10, 30, 60, 120, 300, all passed in mere seconds as she started driving down the road in reverse, hooting and hollering in glee and excitement. As she began to approach a hill she tried to hit the brakes to stop the collision but was shocked by how the truck seemed to glide up and down the hill as if nothing was there. 600, 1500, 4000, 15,000. The world wasn't even getting blurry. She could still see everything in pristine focus as she was driving at increasingly incredible high speeds that would usually turn the world into a blur. When she approached the temple at 40,000 miles per hour she saw the sand kick up behind her and cover Greg's van. She chuckled at that and noticed her windows had rolled up without her noticing just before she was plunged underwater, still increasing her speed as she moved up and down across the ocean's surface allowing her to marvel at the creatures and objects she passed through and over as she made her accidental oceanic journey. 200,000 miles per hour as she emerged onto the surface of Europe, and still not stopping for anything. She crossed over hamlets, cities, landmarks, the Alps and innocent people all alike: Very quickly, without any injury or damage, and over them as if they were a hill at a 40-50 degree angle. "I've reached the point where most people would have stopped, but I think I passed that a long time ago, so let's see what this baby can REALLY do!" she remarked, slamming her foot down as hard as she could on the reverse pedal. 400,000 1,700,000 45,000,000, the numbers began to become a blur in her mind after the 10,000th consecutive circumnavigation of the Earth as she began to ascend towards the big number: 6.706e+8 miles per hour, the speed of light. She knew this in part because the speedometer said so, but also because she often asked Pearl these kinds of pointless questions just to know the answers and also just to hear her voice. But mostly just to hear her voice. After millions of trips around the Earth she decided to hit the brakes and stopped instantly at just the spot on the highway where she had started. "Steven's going to love this thing, and Pearl's TOTALLY gonna freak out!" she thought to herself, giggling. She shifted into first gear and drove home, contented with her around the world trips and anxious to show the truck to Steven and freak Pearl out with it.


End file.
